Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag
In the West Indies, 1704, United States Marine Corps, Edward Kenway is a privateer with a wife, Caroline, who he is trying to gain enough money for. During an attack on a Spanish Ship, Kenway's ship is destroyed forcing Kenway onto land with Duncan Walpoe, a Portugese Assassin who has betrayed the order. Kenway chases Walpoe, who points a gun at him. Kenway kills Walpoe and finds a letter from Governor Torres stating that Walpoe would be rewarded for maps, locations, supply tactics that Walpoe had on him, and a container of blood that Kenway filled with Walpoe's blood. Kenway then saves a British Merchant, named Stede Bonnet from British soldiers. In reward, Bonnet takes Kenway to Havana by ship. They arrive in Havana. Kenway and Bonnet walk to a public house, where Kenway beats three British Military recruits who attack him. Then, several Spanish soldiers arrive and beat Bonnet, but Kenway repels them and runs. Kenway and Bonnet meet back at the piers, where Bonnet informs Kenway that the soldiers stole his supplies that he had to sell. Kenway then tails two soldiers who walk into a large stone fort, where Kenway steals money and the map and Intel stolen off of Walpoe. Bonnet informs Kenway that he has enough supplies to sell. Kenway then meets Governor Torres under Duncan Walpoe's name. He then meets Captain Woodes Rodgers, a British Royal Marine and Governor candidate for the Bahamas, and Julian De Casse, a French and Spanish Armies Officer. He then does various courses that the two set up, involving marksmanship and Hidden Blade tactics. They then meet Governor Torres, who informs them of an object called the Observatory and a man called the Sage who can open it, as well thanking Kenway for the maps and such. Kenway meets them the next day to escort the Sage, which succeeds gaining him money, however confusing him, as assassin's arrive to attack during the escort. Kenway decides to break into Torres's prison cells and release the Sage, only to find him gone. Kenway is blamed, and shipped to southern Cuba. On the way, he and an African slave free themselves as well 20 prisoners and then take a Spanish Navy Brigintine and then escape. They get to Nassau, home of the Pirate Republic to return to piracy, with his old friends from the British Navy, Edward "Blackbeard" Teach, Benjamin Hornigold and James Kidd. Kenway and them then attack several Spanish Ships. Eventually he discovers the ship being captained by Julian de Casse. He finds out that it is going to a small island that serves as a natural fort, defended by rocks and thick jungles. Kenway goes through the jungle and kills de Casse, who rambles about the Templars. Kenway takes the island and finds a mansion with James and then James finds a Mayan stelle and they both find a keystone and James speaks of ancient abilities that all people have inside them. James leads him to an island in the Central American area, off of the coast of Tulum. There many Assassins are waiting. Kenway reaches James, who informs him of something down a stone tunnel. Just then, the Assassin's Inca and Mayan leader appears and begins blaming Edward for the deaths in Havana and the maps, tactics and directions that Edward gave to Torres, causing many attacks by the Spanish Army and British Navy. He however, allows Edward to go down the tunnel to find out if the man he saw in Havana. They find a stone face showing the Sage, that shocks Edward, as the face is thousands of years old. They leave the tunnel and find that many Royal soldiers have captured Edward's crew and many Assassins. Edward frees them all, finding that their leader was a former Dutch Army soldier and slave trafficker named Lawrence Prins, who is also a Templar Navy commander. Edward and James return to Nassau, to find Pirate leaders, Charles Vane and John "Calico Jack" Rackhem, who inform him and the others that Torres was waiting at a fort, with thousands of Reales. Edward and Vane attack the fort and Edward takes Torres and the necessary amount of money, and find that Torres is trading the money for the Sage with Lawrence Prins. Edward takes Torres to Kingston to make the trade. There he finds Kidd who was planning to kill Torres. Kenway calms Kidd and convences Kidd to help him tail Torres to the trade area. Torres stops with Prins at a cemetery for the trade, however Kidd lashes out at Torres forcing Torres and Prins to run. Category:British soldiers Category:Officers Category:Former Military Category:United States Marine Corps Category:United States Marine Corps Captain Strongman Category:To delete